1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a method of installing replacement panels in a cladding attached to a building exterior and to the replacement panels.
2. Background Discussion
Increased cost of materials and labor have made it economical to clad the exterior of buildings with panels rather than raze the building and build a new one. An acceptable cladding system usually has (1) vertical and horizontal panel supporting members that are easily assembled and attached to the exterior building wall to form a panel supporting grid and (2) panels that are easily mounted on the supporting grid and secured in position. Such a ciadding system is taught in the above-meLtioned U.S. Pat. application Ser. No. 65,318.
With the availability of an acceptable cladding system, it would now be advantageous to provide replacement panels and a method of using same to replace selected panels, e.g., damaged panels.